1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building materials, and more particularly to roofing compositions.
2. Prior Art
Historically the most popular modern flat roof composition is a built-up layered mat of tar paper, felt, etc., and asphalt or tar. Construction of such layered roofs is time-consuming and with recent increases in costs of petroleum products, has become quite expensive. Additionally, such layered roofs are difficult to provide with desired contours and slopes, are subject to deterioration from weathering, and have little thermal insulation benefits due to the great expense in constructing them thick enough to provide insulation.
It has been known in the art to provide a roofing compound, particularly as an insulating layer, as part of the roof. Such insulating layer compounds include both rigid insulation slabs or pads which are laid atop the roof base and thereafter covered with a standard laid up roof and wet or dry-type compounds which are poured or otherwise applied to the roof base and thereafter contoured to the desired roof contour. Such known arrangements include loose fill materials compacted by rollers or the like as well as insulating concrete materials which are poured and set.
Primarily such insulation compounds do not provide final roofing covers but rather are later covered with a standard laid up roof.
Other roofing structures include membrane roofs using plastic, rubber or pre-constructed lay-ups which are applied either with single layers or as multiple layers with or without overlying and/or underlying insulation.
A common feature of the majority of prior art insulating roof compounds is that they do not constitute a roofing surface but rather constitute merely a single layer of a multi-layer roofing surface. Moreover they are not weather resistant, and are expensive to obtain and install.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a roofing composition having high insulation properties which is capable of being directly applid to a roof base, being conformable to roof contours and desired slopes and which, when set, is capable of providing a final or finished roof.